A Renais and Ylisse treaty?
by SacredTaboo
Summary: a crack pairing idea for fire emblem character crossovers using the mechanic of the spirits of former warriors used in Fire Emblem Awakening, featuring the characters of Fire Emblem: and the Sacred Stones. Enjoy.


QUICK COUPLE NOTES:

SOOO this is my first time writing these things so bare with FOR THE PAIRING EXPLANATION. I've been put to doing this for a Severa page after a post about Ephraim and Severa somehow being together and that it would be a funny couple. To hell with it I said and made up a few lines for an argument between the two and was asked by a few to do this so here I am.

Another thing: Ephraim just so happens to be my favorite fire emblem character of all and Severa is one of my best units of all..You see how this works out. And for this I'm going by what I did in MY fire emblem awakening I put Lon'Qu and Cordelia together (for the imagery I may not actually show them) so those shall be the parents in this, and I'll just use the set name Robin for the tactician...Okay lets get this going.

A treaty of Renais and Ylisse?

As Robin the grand tactician of the shepherds ordered to end this skirmish Chrom headed toward the leader of the brigade the spirit fighter of Ephraim the former king of Renais during the time of the Demon King's resurrection by Lyon of Grado.

"I HAVE NEVER PICKED A FIGHT I CANNOT WIN," the prince exclaimed as he raised his divine spear of Renais, Siegmund. After which so he skillfully attacked Chrom in which was parried but knocked Chrom off his feet while he held Siegmund at Chrom's neck and the Falchion out of his reach a sudden voice was heard: "HEY CHROM GET ON YOUR FEET YOU DON'T LOOK SO HIGH AND MIGHTY RIGHT NOW." This outburst was from none other than the daughter of Cordelia, Severa.

"I WOULD IF I COULD SEVERA, GODS," the young king of Ylisse replied.

Ephraim tightened his grip upon Siegmund and suddenly a new voiced chimed in to the conflict,

"BROTHER STOP!" She exclaimed as Eirika, the princess of Renais showed herself from Chrom's military party and Ephraim pulled away in shock.

"E-Eirika is that really you or are my eyes deceived by dark magic?" He asked

"Yes dear brother it is me, these people accepted me amongst themselves to help me look for you." She replied.

Ephraim sighed of relief holding his spear up and looked down at Chrom still on the ground, "You can get up now you know," he said with a smirk.

Chrom realized this and immediately got up to his feet as Ephraim yelled to his men:

"SHEATH THINE BLADES! THESE MEN HAVE PROTECTED MY SISTER TO THE POINT WHERE SHE'S FOUND US, GENERAL SETH ROUND THE SUPPLY CARRIAGE TO THEIRS WE SHALL LEND OUR SWORDS TO THEM AS THANKS FROM THE GREAT KINGDOM OF RENAIS!"

All of his respectful men complied and there stood Chrom and the former heirs to a vast kingdom like his.

"That was quite a quick changeover of loyalty...I didn't expect such help so fast." He stated still shaken from almost being killed by the king.

"You've brought my sister to me and we're short on funds so a battalion of exceptionally skilled Renais men shall suffice, does it not?" Ephraim responded and turned from him ready to get on his horse being brought by his most loyal knight, General Seth.

"Either way I thank you for your help and apologize for not noticing it was you who Eirika was searching for." Chrom said as the two kings parted their ways to different areas of their joined camps.

After making sure all the resources were accounted for Ephraim wandered around the camp and heard mumbling from behind a tree in which he put a hand on Siegmund to his back. He began to make out some of the words being said "step number 32 of how to make a man fall for you in a fortnight...Gosh this is stupid..stupidly good."

He remembered the voice from this afternoon's battle it was the one who called out to Chrom and he said "You there, show yourself!"

Startled, Severa shut the book and tossed it in a bush stepping out from behind the tree. "And just what the hell do you want ?"

Ephraim released his grip from Siegmund and started to turn away and said "Alright it's just that kid from earlier," and walked to his tent.

"A KID?HE THINKS I'M A LITTLE KID THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING, WHY I'LL KILL HIM!" She though to herself watching Ephraim walk away "M-Maybe not..." she said to herself.

Severa continued to read from her pickup technique book until it started to get late and eventually Chrom walked by noticing her,"Hey Severa, by the way with the limited amount of space for camp you're sharing a tent with one of the others I don't know who, Robin and Frederick are sorting that ." He said.

"LAAAAAAMEEE..Whatever see ya." She responded unamused.

A few minutes later she decided that it was getting late and headed off to

her tent ready for some sleep, however...As she entered her eyes locked in on the person standing there was none of her friends of the Sheperds...It was Ephraim who just happened to be without a shirt.

Due to that Severa had accidentally shrieked a bit in shock and her face turned red gaining the former King's attention."Just what could it possibly be- Oh it's you. I'm stuck with the kid..ugh just go to bed and stay there, monsters may exist but they don't have the time to be under your b-"

Severa's red face had changed to a face of anger and interrupted him saying "I'M NOT A KID DAMN YOU!"

"YOU HAD ME FOOLED YOU SOUND LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!" Ephraim shot back

"IDIOTIC LORD ARE YOU DAFT?" She questioned with anger

"UGH I HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE DEALING WITH ROSS AND MYRRH FIGHTING BUT NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU THE MOST CHILDISH ONE EVER!" Ephraim said with disgust.

Severa paused for a moment taking in that statement and said "I MAY BE A KID BUT AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING WHEN I'M NEEDED!"

Ephraim looked away thinking back to when Eirika was at Renais when Grado invaded and Ephraim wasn't able to do anything for her until she found him surrounded at Renvall "Fine then you win. I apologize for calling you a kid just go to bed."

"EW no I'm not getting undressed in front of you ya pervert. How daft could you be?Go outside and I'll tell you when to come back in" she replied.

All Ephraim could respond with was a bunch of stuttering until he irritatedly agreed and stepped outside the tent until Severa said he could come back in and as he did to his surprise Severa had hugged him saying "This is to say I'm sorry it's not like I like you or idiot..."

Ephraim laughed as she let go "I accept your apology as well," and he layed down on one side of the tent while Severa took the other and they both slept the night away.

DONE.


End file.
